Skills
Leveling :The great part of MCMMO is that you play regular Minecraft to gain Levels! All of the skills that you can level are increased when you perform regular actions as you play. For instance, by killing mobs with a sword you gain Sword experience! Each skill has itsrgrgfown ways of earning experience and are explained in their respective sections below. :As you accrue levels within skills, you unlock features within those skills. These features are broken down within each skill section below. These levels help make play more interesting. As you kill monsters you will gain $. This money can be spent to purchase upgrades at the Upgrade House. Upgrade house is located across the way from Shady Oaks Mine, the building with the Pickaxe on top. Parties :Parties allow for players to share experience for their actions. The sections listed below show the commands to create and maintain parties. : :While in a party, you earn Party Experience to unlock Part Features. Listed blow are the Party Features. : : :Shown below is a picture showing the ranges of Party Experience gain. Skill Types Acrobatics :Acrobatics is a skill that allows negation of fall damage through passive and active skills, Roll and Graceful Roll, as well as combat damage negation with the passive skill "Dodge". XP Gain :XP is gained by taking fall damage, as well as successfully dodging. 120xp is awarded for each half heart of fall damage taken (without dying upon impact). The player can fall a maximum of 23 blocks without feather falling boots or rolling; it will result in 2280xp. :80xp is awarded for each heart of damage taken when a Roll or Graceful Roll has been executed, including the damage that would have been taken without the roll. Because of this, 2960xp is the maximum experience that can be gained without Feather Falling boots, with a Graceful Roll, at the height of 37 blocks. :Feather falling boots multiply the experience gained from acrobatics by two, regardless of level of boots. :A successful dodge is awarded with 120xp :Although damage taken from Ender Pearls is considered fall damage, there is no experience gain from it. After teleportation, there is a five second cool-down period where the user cannot gain any experience in Acrobatics, from falling or dodging. Active Ability Graceful Roll :Graceful Roll is an active skill; it is activated by sneaking while falling. It is only effective if the sneaking is started 20 blocks or fewer before impact. Every level, the chance for a successful Graceful Roll is increased by .2%, with a cap of 100% at level 500. It can negate up to 14 damage points, or 7 hearts. Passive Abilities Roll :Rolling is a passive skill which allows the player to reduce fall damage. Every level, the chance for a successful roll increases by .1%, with a maximum chance of 100% at level 1000. As rolling is a passive skill, it will be activated simply by taking fall damage. When activated, it can negate up to 7 damage points, or 3.5 hearts. Dodge :Dodging is a passive skill that halves combat damage taken; this includes Creeper explosions, Skeleton arrows, etc. Its max chance is 20%, at level 800; each level its chance increased by .025%. Alchemy :Alchemy is about brewing potions. It provides a speed increase in the potion brew time, as well as the addition of new (previously) unobtainable potions. XP Gain :XP is gained by brewing potions. The amount of XP you receive depends on what stage of potion you are brewing. :There are four stages of potions; base potion, regular potion, a potion with one amplifier and a potion with two amplifiers. There is also a special potion stage for when you switch amplifiers, e.g. you add redstone dust to a level II potion. :1st Brew: Base (Nether Wart) gives 207xp per potion; 621xp full brewing stand. :2nd Brew: Main Ingridient (ex. blaze powder, sugar) 240xp per potion; 720 full brewing stand. :3rd Brew: Extentions (Redstone, Glowstone) 253xp per potion; 760 full brewing stand. :4th Brew: Splash (Gunpowder) 253xp per potion; 760xp full brewing stand. Passive Abilities Catalysis :Catalysis speeds of the brewing process, with a max speed of 4x at level 1000. This ability is unlocked at level 100 by default. Concoctions :Concoctions allows brewing of more potions with custom ingredients. Which special ingredients are unlocked is determined by your Rank. There are 8 ranks to unlock. The ingredients below are added to an Awkward Potion to get the final potion. : Archery :Archery skill looks to change that by providing damage boosts as your Archery level progresses, not to mention that you can eventually daze players, providing a very hampering PvP effect. In addition to this, higher levels of archery will let you retrieve arrows from corpses. Archery's abilities are all passive abilities. XP Gain :Experience is gained by using a bow and arrow in combat. Passive Abilities Skill Shot :This passive ability increase the amount of damage you can deal with bow and arrows. Gains +10% extra damage every 50 levels, with a maximum of +100%. The damage will never exceed 9 though, preventing one-shot kills in PVP. Arrow Retrieval :Who needs an infinity bow anyways ?- Chance to recover arrows from an enemy killed by the archer. Gains 0.1% per level up to 100% at skill level 1000. Daze :Forces your opponents to look straight up for a short duration, this becomes very annoying in PVP for the affected since it disrupts their attacks. Axes :Axes is a combat skill, players can use an axe as a weapon. Abilities such as Skull Splitter and Critical Strikes ensure that your trusty axe can obliterate any foe. XP Gain :Experience is gained by using an Axe in combat. Active Abilities Skull Splitter :Area attack ability. Deals half the damage to surrounding mobs. Passive Abilities Critical Strikes :Allows critical hits that causes double damage to mobs and 1.5x damage to players. Axe Mastery :Adds extra damage every 50 levels up to level 200. Armor Impact :Gives a chance to increased damage to armored foes. This Skill starts out with a damage bonus of 1 to armour, increasing with 0.02 per level in axes (Capping at 1000). Greater Impact :Bonus damage and similar effect as knockback II. Greater Impact is a passive skill which in battle against mobs/players without armour adds 2 extra damage (1 heart). It also adds a Knockback effect similar to Knockback II on a Axe and makes an explosive animation when activated. Ineffective against armored enemies. Greater Impact has a 25% chance of being triggered each hit. :: Excavation :Excavation in mcMMO provides a passive ability to dig more blocks and find treasures buried beneath the earth. What you find is based on your skill level and the type of material you are excavating. XP Gain :Experience is gained by using a shovel to break dirt, grass, sand and clay. Active Abilities Giga Drill Breaker :Right-clicking with a Shovel in hand will activate Giga Drill Breaker. For a short period of time, it will allow you to instantly break any block that is most effective when broken with a shovel. The duration depends on level and server configuration. Passive Abilities Treasure Hunt :Each time you dig a block, there is a chance to obtain items you would not normally get from digging. See the table below for possible drop information. There might be more than one drop per one dug block. Occasionally, Treasure Hunt will bug. : Fishing :Fishing is a skill that enhances fishing in Minecraft. Fishing skills are all passive. ::"It's more than a challenge to make Fishing rewarding and interesting enough to spend time on, so what we've done is gone the traditional RPG route. When you fish you will have a chance to find treasure. Among this treasure you can find magic items. You will find better items as your skill progresses and the chance of finding magic items will also increase." - mcMMO Team. ::At skill level 150+ you will be able to hook items off of mobs, allowing an easier way to farm certain mob items. For example, if you desperately need eggs you can simply use the fishing rod to obtain the item by casting your line into a chicken. XP Gain :Experienced is gained by catching fish or treasures with a fishing rod, or by shaking items off of monsters and animals. : Passive Abilities Master Angler :This passive ability improves the chance of catching a fish, this means that it will take less time before you get a bite! The ability activates when you're fishing in a boat or while you're fishing in a ocean biome. Unlocks at level 125 Ice Fishing :This ability allows you to fish in icy biomes. Cast your fishing rod on an ice block and a water hole will appear. Unlocks at level 50 Treasure Hunter :Player has a chance to find random items in addition to the fishes they reel in. Chance and quality of items increase as Fishing skill is leveled up! There is a 6.12% to 25% chance for the item pulled to be randomly enchanted. The strength/level of enchantment and odds of said item being enchanted depends on Fishing level and Treasure Hunter Tier. :Item drop rates : Item Loot : Magic Hunter :Magic hunter is the probability of fishing an enchanted treasure with the probability of an enchanted item appearing, starting at 6.67% (rank 1/5) at level 1-199, and increasing by 6.67% per 200 Fishing levels. At level 800, the probability caps at a maximum of 33.3% (rank 5/5). Sometimes the message "You feel a touch of magic in this cast." will appear to indicate the skill activating. Shake :From fishing level 150 onwards, the player will be able to shake items loose from mobs by hooking them with the fishing pole. Shake can be used repeatedly for a large number of items depending on the remaining health of the mob (Fishing Rod deals 1 damage to mobs). For instance, a Skeleton at full health can drop up to 37 arrows before they die. The below chart shows drops at Fishing level 150: : Herbalism :Herbalism provides a series of benefits tied to food items in the minecraft universe, including improved healing from some food, extra effects on seeds, and improved harvesting on every kind of plant, including mushrooms. XP Gain :Experienced is gained by harvesting crops, picking up flowers or plants. : Active Abilities Green Terra :Right-clicking while holding a hoe activates Green Terra. Effects while activated: * Chance to get 3x drops from harvesting plants. 100% chance to convert the following blocks as long as you have seeds in your inventory by left-clicking the blocks: ** Cobblestone into Mossy Cobblestone ** Stone Brick into Mossy Stone Brick ** Dirt into Grass Green Thumb :An active ability that turns blocks into their plant-related counterparts. Green Thumb is triggered by right-clicking the blocks listed below while holding seeds, however it has a low trigger chance unlike Green Terra, and the seeds will be consumed even if it fails. When successful, using Seeds on Cobblestone turns it into Mossy Cobblestone Smooth Stone Brick turns it into Mossy Stone Brick Dirt turns it into Grass Block. : Shroom Thumb :An active ability that turns dirt & grass into mycelium. Green Thumb is triggered by right-clicking the blocks listed below while holding red or brown mushrooms, the mushrooms will be consumed even if the ability fails. : Passive Abilities Instant Wheat-Regrowth :When harvesting fully-grown wheat, there is a chance for the player to instantly re-plant the wheat.The growth stage of the planted wheat is based on Herbalism level. This skill does not require seeds to trigger, nor will it consume the seeds in inventory. : Farmer's Diet :Your past experience with growth hormones has taught you how to get the most out of your food. This passive skill increases the amount of hunger herbalism foods restore as your Herbalism level increases. : Hylian Luck :Hylian Luck gives players a passive chance to find treasures. Drops are rewarded when breaking: * Grass * Saplings * Dead Bushes * Flowers * Flower Pots * Grass/Saplings/Dead Bushes drop Melon Seeds, Pumpkin Seeds, or Cocoa. * Flowers drop potatoes, carrots, or apples. * Flower pots break Emeralds, Diamonds, or Gold Nuggets. :You have a 1% chance at level 100 for this drop to occur every time this block is broken, The chance goes up by 1% every 100 levels, so at level 1000% you'd have a 10% chance for the drop to occur. Mining :Mining is a skill that provides a passive ability to increase drops from ores and it has two active abilities. One active ability allows you to break blocks faster and the other "Blast Mining", allows you to use TNT as a mining device. XP Gain :XP is gained by breaking stones and ores using a pickaxe. : Active Abilities Super Breaker :Super Breaker, while activated (by right-clicking with a pickaxe in hand), will add Efficiency V on your pickaxe, for a period of time depending on your mining level. If your pickaxe already had an Efficiency enchantment, 5 levels will get added to the pickaxes previous enchantment. :The duration of the skill starts at 2 seconds, increases by 1 second every 50 levels, up to 22 seconds at level 1000. :Cool down time is 240 seconds by default unaffected by level. This ability also allows you to triple the chance of getting double drops. Blast Mining :Instead of using a pickaxe to break blocks, Blast Mining is done with TNT and Flint & Steel. This ability is activated by crouching and lighting TNT with a Flint & Steel. At higher levels the player will recieve Triple drops and no debris. As the amount of drops gained from the explosion increases with your Mining level, so does the radius of the explosion. Damage taken by TNT lit with this ability is decreased, but not negated. : :Note: Normally TNT drops 30% debris. Also, the blast radius of TNT increases at levels 250, 500, 750, and 1000. Passive Abilities Double Drops :Each time you level up in mining you get a 0.1% chance of getting 2 drops with every mine of an ore. For example, a level 500 miner will have a 50% chance to get a double drop from one ore! Double drops works on all materials that are gathered fastest with a pickaxe. (Stone, Ore, etc) Repair :Repair gives the player the ability to repair tools, weapon and armour using an iron block. By placing an Iron Block on the ground you have now stationed a Repair Block. Right clicking this block with the item you wish to repair, while having the repair material in your inventory, will repair the tool.''' '''Passive Abilities Repair Mastery Increases the amount of durability repaired. : Super Repair Gives a chance to double the amount repaired. : Arcane Forging Gives a chance to keep the enchantments either fully or at a reduced level. : Swords :Swords add abilities which allow you to add bleed effects to your attacks and counter the enemies hits. XP Gain :Experience is gained by using a sword in combat. Active skills Serrated Strikes :Activated by right-clicking while holding a sword then slashing a mob or player. Deals +25% damage and apply Bleed+ to enemies within a small radius of your target. Bleed+ will last 5 ticks regardless of level. :With Serrated Strikes active, any person hit by the AoE Bleed will bleed for 150% the normal duration, 9 ticks or 4 and 1/2 hearts. Number of enemies you can apply Bleed+ to will depend on the Sword material. Passive skills Bleed :Causes enemies to take damage every two seconds. If you apply bleed to a mob, it will bleed until the effect wears off or death, whichever comes first. The duration of the bleed is increased by your sword skill. :At level 1000, Bleed will last for 6 ticks damaging 1/2 heart per second, for a total of 3 hearts. The chance to apply bleed is 0.1% for every skill level in Swords, with a max cap of 75% at level 750. :Bleed normally lasts for two seconds, however if your Swords skill is above 750 it will last for one tick longer than normal. :Bleeds can have their duration increased if another Bleed is applied. (e.g. if the player has Bleed with 3 ticks remaining and another 3-ticks Bleed was applied, Bleed will last for 6 ticks in total.) : Counter Attack :A counter attack takes the damage done to you, and returns half to the attacking person or mob. It will not work if you have half a heart remaining. The chance to perform a counter attack depends on your Swords level, and increases by 0.05 per level. :Counter attack will not work on projectiles (Ranged Weaponary, Arrows, Ghast's Fireballs etc.). :The Max Counter Attack Percentage is 30% Taming :Taming allows you to summon, examine and use pets as effective support in combat. XP Gain :Experience is gained whenever one of your wolves damages an enemy. Active Abilities Call of the Wild :Summons an animal to your side. To use it hold 10 bones for Wolf or 10 fish for Ocelot and hold shift while left clicking. Animals summoned with "Call of the Wild" will have a custom name. Beast Lore :Left click on pet to use. Shows the pets owner name and it's health. Passive Abilities Gore :Whenever tamed wolves attack a target, there is a chance that they will inflict a critical strike that applies bleed. : Fast Food Service :Unlocks at Taming level: 50 :Gives the wolf a chance to heal on attack. Chance to heal: 50% Environmentally Aware :Unlocks at Taming level: 100 :Gives the pet phobia to lava and cactus and makes it immune to fall damage. Thick Fur :Unlocks at Taming level: 250 :Reduces damage to the pet and gives fire resistance. Holy Hound :Unlocks at Taming level: 375 :Wolves regain health when damaged by magic or poison. Shock Proof :Unlocks at Taming level: 500 :Reduces explosive damage to the pet. Sharpened Claws :Unlocks at Taming level: 750 :Adds damage bonus to the pets attack. Unarmed :Unarmed is a combat skill; it uses the player's empty hand as a weapon. It includes many perks, such as disarming, deflecting arrows, higher base unarmed attack, and more. XP Gain :Experience is gained by using your bare hands in combat. (E.g. fighting with empty hands) Active Skills Berserk :Berserk is an active ability that, for a short time, increases unarmed combat damage by 50%. It is activated by right clicking a block with an empty hand, then punching a mob or block. Not only does it increase damage, but it can also very quickly break weak blocks, such as Dirt, Sand, and Clay; it can also turn Stone Bricks into Cracked Stone Bricks. While Berserk is activated, blocks can't be picked up. :Berserk starts at 2 seconds, but can be increased 1 second every 50 levels infinitely; it is not limited by level 1000. Passive Skills Iron Arm Style :Iron Arm Style is a passive ability that increases the base unarmed combat damage. It starts at a 3 damage point bonus; added to the vanilla minecraft punch, it gives a total of 4 damage points, or 2 hearts. It increases by 1 point every 50 levels, until it hits a bonus of 8 damage, or 9 damage points total, at level 250. Arrow Deflect :Arrow Deflect is a chance for arrows shot at the player to do no damage. It increases by .05% per level, with a cap of 50% at level 1000. It only works with arrows shot by players, and does not work with arrows shot by mobs. Disarm :When the player hits an opponent while unarmed, there is a chance for the player to disarm the opponent, causing the weapon to be dropped. The chance increases .03333% per level, with a max of 33.33% at level 1000. Iron Grip :Iron Grip gives a chance for a successful Disarm to be counteracted. The chance for a successful Iron Grip increases .1% every level, for a maximum of 100% at level 1000. Woodcutting :Woodcutting is a skill that is centered around using an axe on wood, giant mushroom stalks, and leaves. XP Gain :Experience is gained by using an axe to break wood or giant mushroom stalks. : Active Abilities Tree Feller :Treefeller is an active ability. It is activated by right clicking with an axe in hand, and breaking the bottom log of a tree. All the logs above the one destroyed will be destroyed as well. Treefeller uses two axe durability for every block destroyed. If the user's axe breaks while using Treefeller, the user will suffer damage and no additional blocks will be destroyed, besides the one the axe was broken on. The duration of Treefeller starts at 2 seconds, increasing one second every 50 levels without bound. Passive Abilities Leafblower :Leafblower is a passive ability unlocked at level 100. It allows the user to break leaves with an axe very quickly; When using leafblower, leaves destroyed have a 10% chance to drop saplings. Double Drop :Double Drop is a passive ability that gives the chance for wood blocks to drop two, instead of one. The chance increases .1% every level, for a maximum of 100% at level 1000.